Gwen after TDAS
by CMR Rosa
Summary: A few years passed since Total Drama ended, Gwen has matured and is living a calm life. But after looking at an old photo from her past, she comes to think... was it all worth it.
1. Chapter 1

**This will take place about three years after TDAS. This will focus on Gwen, the mistakes she made during her time on Total Drama and her getting it off her chest once and for all. This will be about two or three chapters long. I hope you all will enjoy the fic.**

* * *

It was on a warm yet windy June evening, inside a large apartment building lived a young woman who was near the age of 21-22. She had raven black hair with teal blue streaks near the front of her hair. She wore a dark blue short sleeve shirt, a black open sweater, black jeans pants and had sandals on her feet. It was none other than former Total Drama competitor, Gwendolyn Woodlock. She competed in the 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 5th season of the famous reality tv series known as Total Drama. She was the runner up in Total Drama Island, made it to 12th place in Total Drama Action, 9th place in Total Drama World Tour and in her final season, in Total Drama All Stars, she made it to the final four and on 4th place. Gwen looked somewhat calmed as she was working on her latest sketch for one of her commissioners.

Ever since Total Drama All Stars, Gwen finished her studies in college and is now an artist, taking commissions from different museums owners and different artists near Canada. She gets paid nicely for each commission she works on but used her money for some charities she believed in while she was in a young teen. "Almost done... and there." Gwen soon finished her latest sketch and looked at it. "Okay then, seems alright so far. I bet Mr. Northwell is going to love this one." Gwen soon placed down her black ink pen and placed her sketch commission into her folder. "Tomorrow I'm going to show him what I have so far and tell me if there anything else I need to add to it." Gwen soon placed away her folder until she noticed an old photo from her teen life. "Hmm?" Gwen moved a few stuffs to the side and grabbed the photo that was inside her desk drawer. Gwen took only one look and it made her soul drop down like an anchor being stop into the seas to stop a ship from moving on. The photo was of herself, when she was participating in Total Drama Island, it was the same photo that Chris McLean first took when all 22 campers arrived to Camp Wawanakwa. "Hardly believed that it's been nearly three years since All Stars ended." Even though the photo was of her first time arriving to Total Drama, the Gothic Loner felt horrible during her time in All Stars. Gwen soon sat back down, leaning her chair back while she looked at her apartment ceiling and moaned with such sorrow in her tone.

"After all these years, was it really worth it going ton that island and even participating in that dumb competitions all for some stupid grand prize money that I didn't even won!" Gwen didn't care about the money or the fact that she even lost all the seasons she was in. The Loner Goth was more focused on the things she did during her time on Total Drama and remembering all of the mistakes that she made while she was still in the show. She remembered how her friendship with Bridgette and Geoff was destroyed after World Tour, she remembered how her friendship with Courtney was also destroyed after what Gwen did during World Tour but also what Courtney did during the final five of Total Drama All Stars. Gwen slowly started shedding tears after remembering what happened between herself and Courtney, but eyes kept going with her tears of sorrows as she soon remembered how her relations with Trent and Duncan all ended very badly and it caused herself the game during Action and All Stars. "Was it all... even fucking worth it?" Gwen soon cried onto her hands as her head felt onto her desk, bawling out in sorrow and pain after recalling all of her mistakes that she made during her time in Total Drama, feeling like she done nothing made it worse for those who were around the Loner Goth.

The next day, Gwen called Trent ask him to come over for a small chat. In which, her former ex now friend agreed and arrived to her apartment in only about an hour. Trent sat down on Gwen's living room couch as she gave him a cup of tea as she serves herself a cup of her own. "Trent, I really appreciate you coming over. I really need to talk to someone about this... problem I'm having." The Guitarist nodded back and said in a relaxing tone to his ex-girlfriend now friend. 'It's not a problem at all, Gwen. I always here if you need someone to chat to. So, what's been bugging you?' Trent sip on his tea while Gwen stared down at hers and soon sighed, looking like her usual sad self from her past. "Trent... it's about what happened to me during Total Drama." Trent stopped his tea drinking, looked at Gwen with a very concerned look as he placed it down and looked at her while she continued on, "Trent, I'm upset... not at everyone but I'm upset about what I did during those stupid seasons! I feel heart broken and betrayed that my attempts to try to apologize to Courtney for what I did during World Tour was a total waste of my own time and energy and it was all for nothing!" Gwen's eyes slowly teared up as she kept going,

"Trent, everything that I did during all those seasons, they were all mistakes that I shouldn't have done. But it's too late now, what's done is done..." Gwen looked down and was tearing up even more, this soon made Trent look and feel upset for his former girlfriend but he soon sighed and asked her a question he didn't want to ask but his gut was telling him 'It need to be known.' Trent soon looked at her and soon said in a calm yet worried tone. 'W-What about your breakout with Duncan?' Gwen looked at Trent with a questionable look as he spoke again, sounding more worried than before but tried to hide it in. 'Your breakup with Duncan? How did you feel after you broke up with him?' Gwen sighed once again but it was more depressing, but she soon replied back, "All honesty, I feel all mixed up about breaking up with him, but during All Stars, I felt different when I broke up with him. I felt more... free for some reason and like... I felt like I finally unchained these heavy shackles that were chained around my arms and legs. But again, during that time, I also felt upset. Because deep down, there was this small part of me that missed the friendship he and I had during Action and Island. Maybe... that part also missed being around him... I guess." Gwen looked up at Trent and soon said to him, "Trent, I know you hate Duncan because you believed he's the reason why we broke up in Action but..."

That's when Trent widen his eyes and quickly said, "No! No, Gwen, I don't blame him at all!" Gwen looked confused and very mostly surprised after what Trent. Trent calmed himself down and continued on, "Gwen, No. I don't blame him for our breakup in Action, he had no part of it. It was all my own fault that we broke up in Action. I was just... so jealous and confused, I thought he was taking you away from me... but, it's wasn't true. My jealousy caused our breakup... Duncan did nothing wrong that caused this in the first place." But Gwen then said, 'But... I know you don't like him at all.' Trent ruffled his hair and replied back, "Yes, that's true. But... I know deep down inside he did care about some of the others, but I knew very much that he cared about you and did nothing to hurt you during Action. He was your close friend during that time..." But Trent then sighed deeply as he kept going and told Gwen more, "But... the main reason why I don't like the guy isn't because he caused our breakup since wasn't true. I hate him... because he didn't care at all about what he did. He had no care for the actions that he did caused and effect people in so many bad ways... especially us during Total Drama." Gwen sighed again, looking more upset and more sadden as she sadly agreed with the guitarist as she nodded slowly.

"It's true... what Duncan did effect so many of us in horrible ways. But his actions affected me the most, I still feel horrible guilty about all the mistakes that I made during my time in Total Drama. I feel horrible about ending our relationship, I still regret kissing Duncan behind Courtney's back during World Tour just when she and I started becoming such good friends." Gwen sighed again while she pulled her hair a bit and soon admit to Trent, "Being honest, I did gain a small crush for Duncan after Total Drama Action ended. We just had so much in common... but I shouldn't have kissed Duncan behind Courtney like that. I shouldn't have done anything that I did that caused so much problems so everyone. Every single thing that I do is a horrible mistake, no matter that I do, I'll always make mistakes and ruin everything for everyone and it will always make me feel like I'm the horrible person alive!" Gwen soon started crying onto her hands, refusing to look up or stop crying while Trent looked on with a crush look on his face. Seeing the one person he once loved all those years ago was making him sadden and destroyed that he too started to tear up a bit. Trent only did was stand up, walk up close to Gwen, sat down next to her and soon pulled her in and held her into a comforting hug. Gwen didn't hug him back but pressed her head on his chest while she still whimpered deeply and cried even more. 'Gwen, I know you still feel horrible about these mistakes but... you're not the only one who made stupid mistakes that caused some trouble for others during Total Drama.' Gwen only said, "Yeah, like who?"

"Well, for starters, what about Harold. He sabotaged the voting during season 1 and got Courtney booted off all to get payback on Duncan for every single prank he did to me in the island. He then got beaten up by Courtney at the resort then he got harassed and picked on by Duncan even more during Season 2. The there's me and Geoff, my feelings for you let me cause my own team some challenges and let your team won which then caused my own elimination and also... my jealousy caused us to break up. Plus, my own mistake, made you get yourself eliminated." Gwen soon said, 'I voted myself off because of it, you don't need to blame yourself because of it.' Trent made a small smile but continued on, "Then there's Geoff, his frame about hosting the aftermath show caused him to go crazy and almost made him become the new Chris McLean plus he showed a lot of our private stuff during that show. It even made him lose Bridgette after she dumped him because of it, but then... they all made him have a taste of his own medicine and it made it change back to his old self." Gwen soon sat back up but stay near Trent as he continued on

"Then there's Bridgette and her mistake during World Tour. Alejandro's affection and charm caused her to have an attraction for that devilish eel that she got tongue stuck on a pole, made her team lose and got herself eliminated... and what's worse, everyone and especially Geoff, saw the whole thing and it got Geoff to feel so much pain that he didn't want to even look at her." Gwen sighed a bit, she felt sorry for Bridgette, even she couldn't resist Alejandro's charm. But then... there-" Gwen stopped Trent as she said in a sadden yet enraged tone.

"Courtney and All Stars... that was the absolute worst mistake she ever made in her life. She and I finally became friends after the Boxing challenge... but then during the final five, she made that stupid chart. She wanted me gone 2nd last, she wanted Zoey gone very badly. But... Mal exposed her chart. Honestly, he only did it for himself but... what she did, wanting me gone 2nd last, it made my attempts of us being friends a total waste of my time and energy. After what happened... I careless of what she is up to now. But... deep down I still wished she never made that chart in the first place, because... I wished we were still friends back then." Gwen wiped her tears away and kept going, "Her mistake affected me badly... because of what happened, I don't think there is any hope she and I would be friends again." Trent soon enough spoke again after she was done and said, 'Gwen, that may be true. But all your mistakes made you become who you are right now. Think, when we first met on Season 1, you didn't care about making friends and wanted to leave the show already and throughout that season, you met some pretty cool people. Like me, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, Leshawna, and even Duncan. Gwen, ever since Season 1, you became more open and caring to many of us. You became a more caring person that you form a friendship with Mike, Zoey and Cameron during and after All Stars, your old self wouldn't be friends with them, right?' Gwen nodded slowly and soon said

"Yeah... you're right. My old self wouldn't be friends with them. But... I did become their friends. I guess you're right, the mistakes I made helped me understood the errors I did and... well, it helped me grow to becoming who I am now. The friends I still have... they still support me after what happened after Total Drama. Thanks a lot, Trent." Gwen soon hugged Trent tightly while he looks surprised by her hug but soon hugged her back while he slowly strokes her hair. 'No problem, I'll always here to help if you need any, Gwen.' The two both smiled at one another until Gwen looked down and soon said, "Tomorrow, I need to make a call to someone... she and I need to do something about this." Trent knew who she was talking about and nodded. 'Good to know... I should be heading off now.' Trent stood up and walked to her door until he looked at her one final time and said, 'I hope things for you get better pretty soon Gwen Woodlock.' Gwen smiled softly and said, "I know they will... thanks again, Trent Franklin." Trent smiled back once more as he exits out the door and headed back home while Gwen looked at her house phone soon slowly picked it up. "I hope she answers..." Gwen soon dialed in a number and waited for the person she calling to pick up. It only lasted a few seconds but to Gwen, it felt like more than eternity as she soon heard a voice.

"Hello?" Gwen sighed a bit and said, 'Hey there, Courtney. Is it alright if you and I... had a talk tomorrow?'

* * *

**Hello, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had this story in my head for a while and found ****floresfire on DeviantArt and commissioned him to bring this story to life. Originally this was going to take place a few months after All Stars but florefire changed the time line to a few years after All Stars. The next chapter should be out hopefully soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there again, folks. I'm glad you enjoyed reading the first chapter. Now here is the second chapter of Gwen After TDAS. Like it said in the ending of chapter 1, Gwen made a phone call to someone very important... let's see what happened now. **

**Takes place the day after chapter 1, enjoy.**

* * *

It was a warm June afternoon, just yesterday, Gwen Woodlock, former competitor of the reality tv series, Total Drama, spoke with her ex-boyfriend/friend, Trent Franklin after her mistakes she made during her time in Total Drama. She told him her mistakes about ending their relationships, her fail attempts to being friends with Courtney as well as losing her trust after learning about her chart during the final 5 of All Stars. And also, talking about her fail relationship with the delinquent, Duncan. After their talk, Gwen made an important phone call to a certain C.I.T, wanting to talk to her today.

Gwen was right now, sitting on her living room couch, editing her latest sketch for a new commissioner when she looked at her Clock and noticed it was almost 2 PM. "Hmm? Weird, I asked her to come and meet me at my apartment at around 1 PM. Is she having second-" But before Gwen could finish her sentence, there was a knock on the door. "Never mind." Gwen placed her sketch pad down, walked up to her door and soon opened it slowly, seeing a young lightly tan skin female, Aubrey brown hair, freckles and wore a female suit that almost looks look a lawyer. 'Hello... Gwen.' The female was none other than Courtney De La Cruz, former competitor of Total Drama just like Gwen, who competed in the same seasons as Gwen. She made it to 14th place in TDI, 4th place in TDA, 6th/7th place in TDWT and during her last season, Total Drama All Stars, she made it to 5th place.

"Courtney... you came?" Gwen said surprisingly yet a bit happy since she did want to speak with her. Courtney only did was nod and replied back, 'Y-Yeah... sorry if I'm a bit late. I was dealing a case of mine a while ago.' Ever since Total Drama All Stars, Courtney finished her studies in criminal justice and legal studies and very soon became a lawyer. However, Courtney as well, has changed and had made amends with a few of the TD Competitors, even made amends with Harold as well. But she was worried about making amends with Gwen since she felt that the Goth didn't want to speak to her after what happened in Season 5. "It's fine... come in please." Courtney thanked her and entered her apartment.

About a few minutes later, Gwen and Courtney sat down as Gwen gave the Former C.I.T now Lawyer a cup of tea. "You changed a lot since Total Drama, huh Courtney?" Courtney blew on her tea and took a sip but nodded in reply to Gwen's question. 'Yeah, I did. So, did you... an artist huh, that's good.' Gwen lightly chuckled and said, "Yeah but a lawyer... never knew you actually became one." Courtney as well chuckled but soon sighed, 'Well... ever since the show ended I wanted to support myself and try to make my dream come true... but-' Courtney sighed in regret as she said, 'But something in my head was pulling me down during my college times. And after I graduated... I figured out what it was, it was my mistakes that I did during the show.' Courtney's eyes were slowly tearing up while Gwen sighed and said, "Yeah... that's why I called you over here yesterday." Gwen continued on after placing her tea down, "Courtney, we all made mistakes during the show and so many of us regret it, like me."

Courtney felt her heart whaling in pain as she tried to hold in her tears. "I know... but the worst mistake I ever made during that show was... was... betraying you." Courtney said those last words in a heart breaking tone as she gave in and hugged Gwen tightly, making the Loner Goth jump in surprise but she soon softens a bit and hugged her back. "Gwen, all of those mistakes I made in that show; suing the show so I can be in season 2, getting Owen kicked out because I was immune, my relationship with Courtney ending horrible because he... kissed you but... worse of all, blaming you for everything in season 3 and even betraying our friendship during season 5 after we... fixed it." Courtney quickly cried onto Gwen's shoulder while the goth gal only did was pat her back and tell her, 'I know... and I feel the same way too.' Courtney looked at Gwen and said, "But... you suffered because of me! I tried to eliminate you during season 3 because Duncan cheated on me with you! I know you didn't mean it but I was too blinded that I couldn't see it. But also... I regretted all of your attempts to say sorry to me and treated you like you were the villain... but you weren't."

Courtney wiped her eyes, but her tears continued on, "Even after we forgave each other and become friends after the Boxing challenge... I destroyed our friendship and your trust in me after I made that stupid chart! I didn't know what I was even thinking, I was blinded by the urge to win took over me and ruined not just my chances but destroyed the trust you gave me." Courtney soon held Gwen's hand and said, "Gwen, I am so sorry for ending our friendship and destroying your trust in me... please, I want to make amends with you... I want you and me to be friends again. Please, our friendship was the best thing that happened to me! Please, Gwen... I'm begging you!" Courtney looked down at the floor, waiting for Gwen's answer. If Gwen said she'll forgive her, it'll be great but if she said she can't... she'll understand why. Gwen's eyes slowly started to tear up as well as she grabbed Courtney's shoulder and said, 'Courtney...' Gwen then said nothing but only hugged her tightly as she soon continued, 'I want to forgive you... I really do!' Courtney swallowed a small lump in her throat as she soon hugged Gwen back and said softly, "Thank you... so much." The two remained silent for a while, not letting go at all... Gwen finally forgave Courtney for everything.

About an hour later, the two were now talking towards each other about recent things and their time in the show. "So... you really do forgive me? Really?" Courtney said in disbelief as Gwen soon answered her back, 'I do and I want to... but that thing you did with that chart... I don't want to go through that again at all.' Courtney quickly replied back in a worried tone, "It won't, I promise. I changed a lot Gwen; I matured a lot. I even made amends with a lot of people from the show, even with Heather and Alejandro." Gwen only said, 'Really?' Courtney nodded a bit and continued on, "Yes I did. A lot of us changed and matured, Gwen. A lot of us know that our time on the show is over and we need to understand that our mistakes need to be dealt with." Gwen again nodded but soon said, 'So... you even made amends with Duncan?' Courtney looked surprised after hearing the delinquent's name as she soon sighed,

"I did... but it was also my goodbye to him. I told him that our relationship wasn't good for him or me. I understand that he wanted my attention during the show and it made him ignore you... I can see he still had feelings for me. But what he did to me... cheating on me and acting like it was a game, him wanting to believe he was still a bad boy... it wasn't right at all and I know you understand that as well." Gwen once again sighed, looking at her teacup full of tea as she spoke back, 'I know... I'm thinking about going to see him... I need to tell him about... what happened between us and what he did to me. He needs to know that his chances of us being together or being friends... will never happen again.' Courtney held her hand on Gwen's shoulder and said, "Well, I hope things goes well for you, Gwen." Gwen nodded and thanked her forgiven friend. 'Thanks. So, out of blue, are you seeing someone?' Courtney blushed a bit, giggled a bit and said, "No... I'm not at all. You?" Gwen chuckled and shook her head, 'No.'

It was nearly 4 PM, Courtney soon decided to head back to her house. "I should be going now..." Courtney opened Gwen's door and said, "Gwen, thank you... for forgiving me and... giving me another chance on us being friends." Gwen smiled, walked up and said, 'I wanted to talk to you about this for so long, Courtney and I'm glad I finally did it.' The two shared one final friendly hug, 'I'll see you around, Ms. De La Cruz.' Gwen said with a friendly smirk while Courtney smirk back, "Same here, Ms. Woodlock, take care now." Courtney exit out and closed Gwen's door, the Loner Goth sighed in relief, feeling like chains were released from her soul, lightening a bit more. 'She has changed... I'm glad she did.' Gwen headed up to her room as she opened her desk and grabbed the photo that Chris took during the first day of Total Drama Island. Gwen stared at Duncan as she took a stressful breath in and exhaled slowly. 'I'll see him very soon...' Gwen slowly wiped a tear from her eyes as she placed the photo down and closed her desk.

* * *

**Done! I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. In the final one, Gwen will speak with Duncan for the final time. Stay tune for that, bye for now :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, everyone. I am here with the final chapter of the Gwen After TDAS fanfic. In the last chapter, Gwen spoke with her former friend, Courtney, who changed her life as well and made amends with a few of the TD competitors. During this, the two soon spoke and finally made amends about what happened in All Stars as well as World Tour. But now... Gwen is ready to meet up with one last person... Duncan. **

**This will take place about a month after Gwen's discussion with Courtney in chapter 2. Enjoy**

* * *

It was a warm July day, Gwen Woodlock was sitting by a café shop, waiting patiently to meet up with an old flame. About a month ago, Gwen had a short discussion with her old former friend, Courtney De La Cruz, who has changed as well during the years and is now a lawyer. The two former friends spoke about their mistake they made during the show but... Courtney soon apologized to Gwen for what she done to the Loner Goth in Season 3 and 5 while Gwen did the same and apologized to Courtney for what happened in season 3. But during it, Courtney begged Gwen for her forgiven and pleaded her to being friends again... in which Gwen did so with a tight and accepting hug.

But after their talk... Gwen soon decided it was time that she see Duncan. She soon went to the prison where Duncan was held at about a week after her chat with Courtney, however, she soon learned from the warden that Duncan left the prison about a year after he was sent to jail in the first place. He told her that during his time, he had a lot on his mind and even said that once his time was up, he was going to change his life for the better. Once then, Gwen made a visit to Bridgette's house as the two as well as Geoff talked about Duncan and his release. Geoff told the Loner Goth that the Delinquent visit him and DJ a while ago and told them that he changed and wanted to be friends still.

Both DJ and Geoff told Duncan that what he did during All Stars, blowing up Chris's cottage was just so stupid. Even though it was Chris McLean, the same one who tortured everyone during every single season he hosted, they both still thought it was stupid of what Duncan did that day. However, they both gave him a chance to change his life around and if he throws away his life and treats it like garbage… they will no longer be his friends ever and no longer ever see him again. Gwen was deeply surprise from what she heard from Geoff about how Duncan wanted to change his life around, but she doesn't believe it to be true since she still has horrible memories on how Duncan acted towards her during All Stars. She still feels horrible about how Duncan ignore her and wanted Courtney's attention, she feels bad about how he always asks Gwen about how Courtney feels about him, this made Gwen sigh in pain and disbelief. Soon enough, she asked Geoff if he had Duncan's phone number, for which he did.

About two weeks after her talk with Geoff and Bridgette, Gwen finally took the strength in her and finally made the call to Duncan. She dialed up his number, held the phone to her head and wait... it only took a second, but it felt like hours to Gwen as she soon heard Duncan's voice for the first time in over 3 years. However, once she heard his voice, she remains quiet for a bit, thinking it was a bad idea to even do this but... she wanted to finally be free of the chains that remain in her soul. Gwen spoke with Duncan and asked him to meet with her down by the café soon. Duncan agree and hopes to see his former-ex again in so long.

Back to the present day, Gwen was still outside the café shop, sitting on a chair while drinking a nice warm cup of tea to help her ease her worries and stress of her talk with Duncan. "It's been so long now... were the others, right? Did Duncan finally change his life around?" Very soon, Gwen looked to her front and noticed a familiar face approaching, he was tall, slightly buff, wore a black button down shirt, brown pants, gray shoes, had jet black hair with a slightly green dye color that was laying by the side and a goatee. "Is it him?" Gwen ponder as the male soon stopped by Gwen and said, 'Hey there Pasty. It's been quite a while, huh?' Gwen gasped a bit, looking up as she now figured out who it was... none other than her former boyfriend... Duncan Smith, former TD competitor who competed in seasons 1,2,3 and 5. He was placed in 4th place during TDI, made it to the finales in TDA, made it to 5th place in TDWT and was in 8th place during TDAS, after getting arrested for blowing up Chris's cottage. "Duncan... you... changed a lot." Gwen said in a disbelief and surprised look on her face. Duncan chuckled a bit and took a seat beside Gwen as he replied back, 'Yeah... I had a lot of time to think when I was in... jail.'

Duncan sighed a bit while Gwen offered him some tea since she ordered him one while she was waiting, "Yeah, thanks." Duncan gladly accepted Gwen's cup of tea as he soon a sip from it. "Ahh... I really needed this today, I'm actually glad you called me, Gwen. At of all the people I spoken with during these last years, I really wanted to speak with you the most." Gwen only did was nod while she took a sip from her tea. Duncan understand why she isn't talking to him now and why she's not looking at him even though she wanted to meet up with him. Duncan sighed once more and said in a calm voice, "Look, I understand what I did during Total Drama was absolutely horrible but what I did to you and to Courtney was the worst I have ever done." Duncan took a deep breath in and continued on, "I know I shouldn't have kissed you behind Courtney's back, it was dumb and stupid of me to do that. If I wanted to end my relationship with her, I should have just told her instead of kissed you behind her back." Gwen looked at him and soon said, 'Yeah... you really should have, Duncan. Because of what happened during World Tour, she hated me and blamed me for everything... and she also got me eliminated... just to get back on you.' Duncan nodded but looked very disappointed about it, "I know! I know... she blamed you for our breakup during that time... but I was at fault. I was just... I was in love with you during World Tour and I am not joking around."

Duncan soon held Gwen's hand, who let him but continued to not look at him. "Gwen, I know cheating on Courtney with you was wrong. It's just... during that time, you and I gotta along so well... I was falling for you. But... I also learned that I was still in love with Courtney during All Stars." Gwen soon looked at Duncan again and said, 'I know... I see how you looked at her during All Stars, I can see you were still in love with Courtney... but instead of talking to me about it... you ignore me and just tried to get her attention.' Gwen said it in a mature yet strict voice while Duncan nodded to what she said and said, "I know... I ignore you and tried to get her attention... hell I even tried to act like a bad boy for her and look where it got me." Duncan again sighed but slowly wiped away a tear from his eye, making Gwen look at him with a concern way. 'Duncan... Geoff told me you changed... is it true at all?' Duncan slowly nodded as he soon said, "Yeah it's all true. After I got released, I wanted to make a change in my life after all I have done in Total Drama."

Duncan soon started telling Gwen what has happened to him recently during the years, "Once I was freed, I first went back home... my folks were absolutely disappointed at me for what I did. But... since it was Chris, my family gave me a chance to prove that I did change during my time. But they told me that what I did was so dumb and so reckless that I could have hurt myself or you guys. I understood them and I promise them that I would never make that same mistake ever again. Then afterwards, I changed my appearance, I got a job working at a tattoo shop, designing tattoos for a lot of guys. I also had some time to meet up with some of our old friends. Like Geoff and DJ, they told me that they would give me another chance but also said that if I mess up and ruin my life again, they would never be my friends ever again. I understood them and promise them as well that I have changed and that I am a new person." Gwen remained silent, hearing all of Duncan's deeds during the years as he soon said, "A lot of them made amends with me... I even patch things up with Mike and the whole Mal thing in our past. He even said sorry for what Mal ever did to me when he and I was still in juvie."

Duncan breath in and out slowly, getting his breath back from all the talking he did. "It was really hard for me but... I repaired all of my relationships with my family and all of my old friends... I even made amends with Courtney..." That's when Gwen stopped him and said, 'She told me that your talk was also a goodbye... am I right?' Duncan sighed sadly and nodded, 'She forgave me for everything I did to her but... she told me she doesn't want to be around me still. She said she still have bad memories of what happened when we were dating and when... you and I dated too." Duncan inhaled one final time as he soon said, "Gwen, I will say it again, it is true I was in love with Courtney still during All Stars but... I was also still in love with you too. But I realized that... my relationship with you both were falling apart and... I should have just easily ended it with you both so we can all still be friends. Gwen, I understand why Courtney turned me down and doesn't want to be either my friend or my girlfriend anymore... but I was still glad we were able to make peace with each other... even if it was my last goodbye to her." Gwen looked at the now changed delinquent, seeing how mature Duncan has become and how he has really become a better person. Duncan soon stood up, walked up to Gwen by her side and held her hand softly.

"Gwen Woodlock, I am sorry for what I did to you during our time as friends and as a couple in Total Drama. I admit I still cared about you so much, as my friend and as my girlfriend. I know I messed up and I know I made you feel horrible and I know I ruined our relationship because of my feelings for Courtney in All Stars. But Gwen, I am not begging you, I am not forcing you... all I ask is that if you can forgive me and if you and I can start over and become friends again. Because truth be told, you were my best friend ever since we meant in Total Drama. If you say yes... that would be great, but if you don't want me to be around you at all... then I will understand, and I will leave you alone for good... I promise." Duncan remained silent, while Gwen looked more surprised and even shocked about what Duncan has told her during their meet up. Gwen took only a few moments to think to herself about this... as she soon slowly breath in and out as she soon gave him an answer.

"Duncan... what you have told me... you really have changed over the years. But... I still feel bad for what you did to me when we dated." Duncan sighed sadly but soon felt Gwen holding his head as she soon said, "However, everything you told me... makes me realize you are a different person than who you were once when we were teens. Duncan, I do forgive you and... if you can... I want us to be friends again." Duncan widen his eyes in shock, 'For real? You want us... to be friends?' Gwen nodded but soon said, "Yes, but, like your family and everyone else said, I am giving you one chance, if you mess up and if you again become your former self... then you and I will no longer be friends and you will be out of my life... got it?" Duncan nodded but soon hugged Gwen happily, 'Thank you... and I promise, I won't mess up.' Gwen soon smiled and soon hugged him back, "Good... I'm glad you've changed... old friend." Duncan smiled softly and said, 'Thank you... so much.'

After their talk, Gwen returned home and soon entered her room, sitting on her chair as she soon opened her drawer and pulled out the photo from Total Drama Island. Gwen smiled to herself, feeling all of the remaining chains that was still chained into her soul and heart have been released from her. Gwen looked up, breathing in slowly and breathing out as she soon tears up softly and said, "I... I feel freed and happy..." Gwen smiled to herself and said once more, "Everyone has changed... and so have I." Gwen soon wiped away the tears from her eyes as she soon opened up a drawer and pulled out her sketchbook as she soon started sketching away a new sketch from her mind as the scene zoomed away as of now... Gwen's life is now going to change once again for the better.

* * *

**This was so much fun to work on. I hope you all enjoyed reading this fic and I was an absolutely pleasure to work on this commission for you my friend. If anyone is considering asking for a one-shot commission from me, contact me in DeviantArt (I am known as floresfire) or in Fanfiction (I am known as Hellflores).**

**CMR Rosa: ****I hope you enjoy the ending to this story. This story went though a lot of changes, the idea of this story comes from an idea I had were Gwen has one final talk with Duncan. I wanted Gwen to officially cut ties with Duncan and get closure. But I wanted Gwen to be mature, I want Gwen to take responsibility for her actions and not put all the blame on Duncan. Then I realize I want Gwen to have closure with Trent and Courtney and for all three if them to take responsibility for the mistakes they made. Then this idea turn into a three chapter story. The biggest change in this story was Duncan and Gwen talk. Originally this story would have Gwen visit Duncan in prison and cut ties with him. But the change in the timeline were this story take place 3 years since the end of Total Drama instead of a few months cause me to change that scene because it looks bad for Gwen to visit Duncan after three years in prison only to bring up all the mistakes he made and that she was cutting ties with him. Gwen deciding to forgive Duncan and accept him as a friend was also a result of the change in this story. I thought with three years, Duncan would mature and regret his actions, and if he gives Gwen a genuine apology, she would forgive him and give him another chance to be friends. Even in my original idea I plan to give Duncan some form of redemption, Gwen cutting ties with Duncan was going to be a wake up call for him and made him realize his behavior had cost him the friendship and respect of Gwen. Im happy on how this story turn out and thank Hellflores for all his hard work in bring my idea to life. **


End file.
